


Jacuzzi

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [352]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hot Tub, M/M, Massage, sore muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8712487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Benny loves the bunker's jacuzzi.





	

There’s a jacuzzi in the bunker. Sam has little use for it. He supposes it could be useful for sore muscles or something, but, honestly, he doesn’t have time to baby bad muscles. He has work to do.

When Benny moves into the bunker, he’s apparently fascinated by the thing. Apparently he doesn’t consider using it a waste of time, and more than once Sam searches the whole Bunker top to bottom only to find him there.

Needless to say, Benny’s love of the jacuzzi isn’t what wins Sam over towards him. No, that would be his kindness, and charming smile, and sweet words, and sheer determination, and even the way he cooks. The jacuzzi played absolutely no part in that.

But Benny does not lose his love for the jacuzzi, apparently, which explains why he’s trying to coax Sam into it.

“C’mon, Sugar,” he tries. “It’ll be good for you, with your back. It’ll help. Plus, nice an’ warm. Give it a go.”

Sam sighs and closes his book, because Benny’s pestering has made it clear he’s not going to get any more work done today, and if that’s the case, he might as well spend the afternoon in the jacuzzi and see if it will help his sore back.

So he follows Benny to the jacuzzi and somehow he’s not surprised that they end up naked. It’s not like Sam owns a bathing suit. They slip into the water and Benny puts Sam between his spread legs.

Sam rolls his eyes, because if Benny wanted to have sex in the hot tub, then he should have just said. But then Benny gets his hands on Sam’s back and Sam realizes that this was entirely altruistic. Benny really is concerned about Sam’s back.

He gently pushes Sam until he’s in the water up to his shoulders, then starts to rub lightly at his back, not a full massage that will irritate his strained muscles, just enough to be soothing.

“God,” Sam says, eyes closing as he sinks even lower, and Benny chuckles.

“Good, right?” he asks, and all Sam can do is nod. 

One of Benny’s hands leaves Sam’s skin, but only to turn the bubbles on. Then it returns to resume rubbing, now paired with the amazing bubbles and the wonderful hot water and Sam thinks hazily that Benny was right about this jacuzzi, after all.


End file.
